The present invention relates to tobacco products, and more particularly to a cigar shell or tube that enables an end user or consumer to prepare a custom cigar.
The variety, quality and size of ready-made cigars satisfy the majority of the public. However, a small segment of connoisseurs insist that nothing can compare with the taste and smell of custom-blended tobacco products. These knowledgeable individuals are very selective in the manner their cigars are rolled and in the grade of tobacco used.
A still smaller segment of cigar aficionados prefers to roll their own cigars. They buy tobacco leaves or cigar wrappings and use their preferred brand of crushed tobacco. Some people buy inexpensive cigars, cut them with a sharp blade along the side and carefully pry the cut cigar open. The innermost layers are then removed and substituted with a favorite brand of crushed tobacco, which may come from cigarettes or bulk tobacco blend. The user then brings the cut edges of the cigar together, closing the outer layers of the cigar over the “stuffing.” The edges are then sealed with a liquid or honey, and a new cigar is ready for smoking.
Some reports indicate that the roll-your-own tobacco market is flourishing. In some countries, the roll-your-own products now hold a substantial share of the tobacco market, and their consumers represent more than 10% of the smoking population. This may be explained by the ability of a consumer to create a tailor-made product, as opposed to commercially available types of cigars.
A disadvantage of the existing method of making such custom-made cigars is that a consumer has to be skillful in the rolling of cigars, that is to have a certain finger dexterity, which would allow him to make the cigar shell without crushing the tobacco leaves. Inexperienced people often become frustrated when the finished product collapses because the cigar was not properly rolled.
The present invention contemplates provision of a hollow tobacco tube or shell that enables an end user or consumer to fabricate a custom-made cigar. The present invention discloses a method of making the shell and a packaged tobacco product that enables a consumer or end user to add his or her own tobacco in the making of a custom cigar.